


Reason 17

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, mutant!Lizzie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie Bennet is a mutant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charlotte Lu

"Charlotte? Can you come over?"

Charlotte starts to worry as soon as she hears Lizzie speak. It sounds like Lizzie has been crying, and that makes Charlotte angry.

"I'll be right there," Charlotte promises, already gathering her stuff.

"Okay," says Lizzie, and hangs up.

 

* * *

 

Lizzie is in her room, staring at a piece of paper when Charlotte sees her.

"Hi," says Charlotte.

"Read this," says Lizzie, shoving the piece of paper at Charlotte.

Written at the top of the paper is the title, "List of reasons why Lizzie Bennet is perpetually single". As she reads down the list, Charlotte starts getting angry, but when she gets to number 17, she's shocked beyond belief.

"Oh, Lizzie," says Charlotte, dropping the paper and crushing Lizzie into a hug. Lizzie starts crying again, but Charlotte stays there, rubbing her back.

The crying eventually stops. "Why would Lydia put that on there?" asks Charlotte furiously.

"She probably didn't think I'd ever see it," replies Lizzie.

"That doesn't excuse it," says Charlotte. "She's your own sister, for God's sake. She should care about you, regardless of who you are."

"But she doesn't," says Lizzie. "And neither would the rest of the world, if they knew."

Charlotte sighs. "Well, then they're utterly stupid," she says. "Besides, Jane cares about you."

"Jane cares about everyone," replies Lizzie, with a small smile.

"And so do I," says Charlotte. "I don't care that you're a mutant, Lizzie. You're my best friend for a reason."

"Thanks," replies Lizzie.


	2. William Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie tells William.

They've been dating for a few weeks when the issue of mutants comes up. William and Lizzie are having dinner with Fitz and Brandon and Gigi, and the topic turns to the increasing numbers of mutants in their population.

The first hint that something is wrong is that Lizzie is unusually taciturn about the subject. William knows that Lizzie usually is very vocal about her opinions, so after not hearing her chime into the conversation, he looks at her, and is shocked to see a sad expression on her face.

He leans over and murmurs into her ear, "Lizzie, what's the matter?"

"I...I'll tell you when we get home," she says quietly.

"Okay," he replies.

William enters the conversation again, and quickly manages to change the topic, which seemingly cheers Lizzie up a lot, and that always makes William happy.

 

* * *

 

When they get back to Lizzie's house, Lizzie tells William to wait in the living room. She quickly leaves and enters her dad's study.

She's in there for a few minutes, and when she comes out, she looks worried. "C'mon, Will," she says, and he follows her upstairs to her room. He sits on a chair as she walks over to her computer and turns it on.

Finally, she says, "Come here," and he gets up and walks over to the computer. On the screen is what appears to be a file of Lizzie.

"Read this part," she says, moving her cursor to a section titled "Ability(ies)".

It takes him a few seconds to absorb the words "Level 2 hydropath", and then it hits him with the force of a ton of bricks: Lizzie is a mutant.

Lizzie Bennet is a mutant. A... hydropath, whatever that is, but still a mutant.

William can't think of anything to say, he's so shocked. No wonder she looked sad at dinner tonight!

"Will?" Lizzie's voice shakes him out of his reverie.

William reaches over and pulls Lizzie into a long, passionate kiss. When they break away for air, Lizzie asks, "What was that for?"

"That was because I love you," states William. "No matter that you're a mutant."

Lizzie smiles, and William returns it.


	3. AN

Hi everyone

I know I haven't updated anything in a while, and I'm sorry for that. However, in my defense, I was extremely busy with school and life in general.

I will continue updating the following fics: A lesson (in love), Arthur's choice, Neighbors, Of friendships and love, Pride and Prejudice and BDSM, Reason 17, The oncoming storm's pride and the bad wolf's prejudice, Watching the videos, Welcome to Camelot, and Yer a wizard Blainey. I promise, I will update them (at some point). It might be a bit until I update, as I'm working on creating a fanvid rn, but I will probably start posting new chapters for these fics within a few weeks.

Any other wip's that I'm writing that I haven't mentioned here are now on hiatus. I don't plan on permanently abandoning them, but for the foreseeable future, I will not be updating them.

Have fun,

Miriam


End file.
